Five Children
"Five Children", retitled "Episode 2", is the second episode of Five Nights at Freddy's: Season One. Summary Manny Lane gets him self in trouble when a killer attempts to murder him alongside his other friends, while Samantha Lane and Jeremy Fitzgerald try to find out who the killer is and why the animatronics want to kill them during the nights. Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see FNAF Statistics. Jeremy Fitzgerald's Choices Safety: Went with Benjamin? *Attempted to stop him from entering the backroom - 63% *Went with him - 37% Samantha Lanes's Choices Staying Alive: Left Jack behind? *Left him - 60% *Went back to help - 40% Heroics: Saved Alexandra from Jack? *Saved her - 88% *Let her get drowned - 12% Manny Lane's Choices Family: Tried to save Roxy Lane? *Tried to save her - 67% *Protected yourself from the killer - 33% Best Friends: Agreed to be the balloon twins' best friend? *Agreed - 55% *Refused - 45% Credits *Jeremy Fitzgerald *Samantha Lane *Manny Lane *Roxy Lane *Freddy Fazbear *Toy Freddy *Toy Chica *Toy Bonnie *Golden Freddy *The Puppet *Foxy *Balloon Boy *Balloon Girl *Mangle (Dream Only) *Sally *Benjamin *Greg *Billy *Alexandra *Michelle Schmidt (Dream Only, Determinant) *Mike Schmidt *Dexter *Purple Guy *Celia (Hallucination, Determinant) *Mr. Faz *Gamer Boy *Mia *Ben *Lukas *Rita Rock (Determinant) *Jack *Phone Guy (Voice Only) *Jenny *Liza *Thomas *Jackson Impacts from previous choices "First Night" *If Samantha spoke fondly of Foxy, he will speak with her and offer her a gold coin. *If Samantha spoke badly of Foxy, he will bump against her and will whisper a threat into her ear. *If Manny stood up for Puppet, he will give Manny a free gift and will offer Manny a chance to be his friend. *If Manny agreed with Sally about Puppet, he will glare at Manny throughout the episode and at the end, he will be the one to knock Manny out instead of Jack. *If Jeremy protected Roxy and Manny, the two of them and Samantha will be very friendly with Jeremy. Roxy also gives Jeremy's photo back to him. Mike will blame Jeremy for his pain and putting Greg in danger. *If Jeremy protected Greg and Mike, Roxy, Manny and Samantha will try to avoid Jeremy while they are at the pizzeria. Later, Roxy forgives Jeremy for his actions. Mike will buy Jeremy a free beer and will give him a pocket knife, but also thanks him for helping him. Greg will tell his parents and Sally about Jeremy's choice. *If Rita Stones killed herself, she won't appear in this episode and is mentioned by Samantha while she is talking to Mr. Faz. *If Rita was stopped by Samantha, she will appear in this episode. She blames Mr. Faz for everything when he, Samantha, Manny and Jeremy enter a argument. Rita will also warn Manny to stay away from Dexter. *If Jeremy shot Freddy to save Michelle, he will dream about her dying by being crushed by Freddy. Freddy will have three of four bullet holes in his chest. Freddy promises Jeremy that he will make him suffer. Mike will thank Jeremy for helping his sister. Mangle laughs at Jeremy, telling him that he has guts to shoot Freddy and she also promises not to kill Jeremy. *If Jeremy shot Mangle to save Celia, he will find a security feed of Celia steeling from Mr. Faz. Mangle will have only one arm. She threatens Jeremy and almost bites his hand off during the night. Freddy warns Jeremy about Golden Freddy's role in the murders of the children and promises to keep him away from Jeremy. Mike will angrily punch Jeremy in the face and gets banned from the pizzeria by Mr. Faz. Deaths *Sally *Benjamin *Greg *Billy *Jenny *Jackson (Determinant) *Alexandra (Determinant) Trivia *This episode has 7 deaths total. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:FNAF S1 Category:FNAF